


A date goes wrong

by ILoveSinon



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSinon/pseuds/ILoveSinon
Summary: Riko and Yoshiko go on a romantic movie date and then they are attacked





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Riko and Yoshiko went going on their very first date tonight. Riko thought she was gonna to end up with Chika, but Chika ended up going out with You. Riko and Yoshiko did develop very strong feelings for each other though. They went on a date to the movies, Riko wore her favorite casual baby blue dress and Yoshiko wore one of her demon outfits. Yoshiko wanted to see a scary horror movie, Riko said that she gets scared easily but Yoshiko said that she’ll protect her. During the movie, Riko did indeed get very scared since she’s already afraid of dogs but Yoshiko had her arm around her. After the movie was over, Yoshiko was going to let Riko spend the night at her house. They were holding hands, Yoshiko saw a frighted look in her girlfriends golden eyes. Yoshiko then asked, 

“Riri, what’s wrong baby?”

“I’m still scared of that movie, Yochan”

“Riri, I always got your back, cupcake”

Riko had blushed but smiled at the fact at the fact that Yoshiko had called her “Cupcake” Riko then heard someone behind them and she wrapped her arms around the blue haired girl. 

Yoshiko hugged the redhead back and she said “Riri, it’s probably nothing”

But it was something, it was a man that looked emo, and he was very drunk, he then screamed out, “YOU TWO GOT THE LAST TICKETS!!!”

“Yochan! Save me!” the shy redhead said as her blue haired girlfriend picked her up on her back and the bottom of her knees carrying her bridal style

Riko let out a cute yelp and Yoshiko said “I got you Riri, i always got you”

“Oh Yochan…”

The man was running very fast after Yoshiko who had Riko in her arms. The man caught up to them punched Yoshiko on her back causing her drop Riko. Riko screamed out, “YOCHAN!” He then grabbed Riko by her left arm. Yoshiko got up and screamed out, “GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY BEAUTIFUL GIRLFRIEND, BASTARD!” as she kicked him in his nuts, causing him to let go of riko, he dropped to the ground in pain. There were cops near by and they grabbed picked the man up, handcuffed him and said, “Sir, you’re under arrest!” “You have the right to remain slient!”

One of the cops asked the two girlfriends, “are you two okay?”

Riko had her arms around Yoshiko and the blue haired girl said “Now we are”

“Yochan…” Riko said in tears

Yoshiko was in tears as well and she said “Riri… You must have been so scared! I’m sorry, So sorry!”

“Yochan… It’s not your fault…”

Just about when the two girls were about to lock lips in a deep passionate kiss, a woman with wearing a doctors coat, having shorter red hair than rikos in a low cut ponytail walked up to them and said, “that man escaped from the mental institution, i’m sorry that happened to you two, but good to know that you’re safe now”

Riko saw that she looked familar, and she asked “you look familar, who are you?”

“I am doctor Nishiko” 

“Nishiko… i’ve heard that name before… are you married?”

“Yes, except i’m not married to a man”

“So you’re married to a woman?”

“Yes”

“Okay, what does your wife look like?”

“She has black hair”

“Hmmm… well see you around!”

“If you two have anymore issues, just come to me”

That was when Riko and Yoshiko’s moms came up to them and Riko’s mom said, “The police called are you two okay?”

“We’ll be alright mom, except i don’t feel safe to be alone, i want to spend more time with Yochan”

“I was about to tell you sweetie, i know you’re very afriad already, so we both can spend as much time at Yoshiko’s house as we need to”

Riko’s golden eyes sparkled with happiness, she gave her mother and hug and a kiss, saying “Thank you, mommy, you’re the best!”  
Yoshiko pulled Riko into her arms and said “Riri chan, i love you”

“I love you, too, yochan, i love you so much”

Riko’s mother had then asked, “Riri?”

“Yes, Mrs. Sakurauchi, that’s her new pet name, and she loves it when i call her that”

So all 4 of them hopped into the Tsushima family car with Rikos mom and Yoshikos mom in the front seat, and Riko and Yoshiko in the back seat, heading off to Yoshiko’s house, once they got to the house, Yoshiko’s mom said to her daughters girlfriend, “Riko, just get settled in Yoshiko’s room, you two will be sharing a room together”

So they all walked into the house, Riko’s mom and Yoshiko’s mom were also sharing a room together. When Riko got into Yoshiko’s room, Yoshiko said to her girlfriend, “Are you still scared, Riri, i’m worried about you, my red velvet cupcake”

“Just a little bit”

“You don’t need to be scared anymore, i’m now protecting always.”

“I know that, Yochan, my blueberry muffin”

After that, Riko and Yoshiko had taken a bath together for the first time, feeling their bare naked skin on each other for the first time, after that, they had put on nightgowns, with Riko putting on a baby blue nightgown, and Yoshiko putting on a black nightgown. They had gotten underneath the covers of Yoshikos warm bed cuddling together, but not before sharing a good night kiss.


	2. Morning session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko and Yoshiko wake up in the morning and “play” with each other

The morning sun was rising, the lights shined in Riko and Yoshiko’s bedroom. Yoshiko was the first to wake up, she admired how cute her girlfriend looked still asleep. When the redhead woke up, Yoshiko greeted her with, “Good Morning, Riri!”

“Good Morning, Yochan!”

“Did you sleep well last night?”

“Yeah, like a baby…”

Just as both girls were about to share a good morning kiss, Their moms came into their room and said, “Hey, we’re all going out for breakfast!” 

As both moms walked away waiting for their daughters, Yoshiko noticed that her girlfriend had a sad look on her face, and she asked, 

“Riri, what’s the matter cupcake?” The blue haired girl said as caressed her girlfriends beautiful face “No need for sadness, i want to see that smile, so come on, why don’t you smile?”

“I am happy, Yochan, it’s just that…”

“Just what?”

“It seems like our moms have developed very strong feelings for one another, because when i got up in the middle of the night to pee, our moms were sleeping in the same bed together”

“Riri, what are you trying to say?”

“What i’m trying to say is that, if they end up getting married, then, you’ll be my… well you know, and then i can’t be with you anymore…”

“Riri, listen, no need to worry about that, if they do end up getting married, we’ll get married at the same time, so that won’t happen, okay!”

Riri smiled again which is what Yoshiko wanted, and she said while kissing her girlfriends cheek, “There, there, Riri, don’t you worry about anything!”

Riri giggled and her giggling always makes the blue haired girl happy, “Come on, yochan, let’s get dressed…”

So both girls removed their nightgowns and now the were in their bra and underwear, Riko was wearing Yellow bra and undies with a blue flower pattern on the top and bottom parts, Yoshiko, was wearing purple bra and undies with a white skull pattern on the top and bottom parts, Riko examied her Yoshikos body and said “Damn girl! Could you get any more naughty?”

“I can’t help it, it’s my style!” 

“Mmmmm… it’s time for your punishment!”

“Ohhhh… what kind of punishment am in for, riri?”

Riko then tackled Yoshiko on the bed, and started to press her lips against her belly, and said started kissing her lovers belly, The blue haired girl started giggling and while Riko started saying, “Belly kisses, belly kisses, belly kisses!”

“Stop it, cut it out, riri!”

“I can’t help it, Yochan, it’s your fault for being so cute!”

“Mmmmm.... Riri, you look cute in your undies too, gimme your belly!”

Yoshiko started to kiss Riko’s belly and started saying “Belly kisses” too

After that, they were both tired from playing with each other too much, so now they proceeded to put on their clothes, Riko put on a yellow short shorts with a yellow t shirt with a picture of a bunny rabbit on it. Yoshiko put on black jeans with a black skull t shirt. Yoshiko then noticed that riko’s hair was getting a getting a little messy from the “belly kissing” session, and Yoshiko said, 

“Riri, would you like me to brush your hair cupcake?”

“Yes please, Yochan”

So Yoshiko took the hair brush from their dresser, and carefully ran the brush through riko’s cherry red hair, she even felt how good it felt on her fingers. 

“Your hair smells like strawberries and feels so smooth, Riri”

After She was done brushing, she tied Riko’s hair with one of their ribbons, after that they headed off to breakfast with their moms.


End file.
